


Grass Stains

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena remembers simpler times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass Stains

Elena has been going through her drawers, picking clothes to give to charity, because in the midst of supernatural war and romantic stress nothing is more calming than purging her wardrobe.

Here’s the sweater her mother gave her on her fourteenth birthday, too small and faded now. And here are her old favorite jeans, green stains spread across the seat.  
Elena remembers lying on Matt’s lawn, her breasts bared to the sun and Matt’s lips, the tickle of grass on her skin.

Back then she thought her innocence was lost. Looking back now, the day seems golden, simple and pure.


End file.
